Reaper Creeper
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: Reaper Creeper requires a sheet of paper, with three symbols: White Yes Red/The Gate Neither Black No It is also played with a coin, which is put in the centre of the paper. What happens when you ask questions that shouldnt be asked? NekuxReade
1. Chapter 1

_Reaper Creeper requires a sheet of paper, with three symbols: _

_White (Yes) _

_Red/The Gate (Neither) _

_Black (No)_

_It is also played with a coin, which is put in the centre of the paper. Slowly, the coin would move to a symbol and indicate an answer. People believe that the "Reaper" is the one moving the coin, and that the Reaper always tells the truth and never lies._

Do not own TWEWY

"Reaper Creeper…if Neku is ok go to white!" asked (your name) as she looked at the coin.

It slowly moved on the paper to the white symbol. The (hair colour) girl sighed in relief, even though she was told Neku was dead she was sure she saw him running around with other people.

"Thank god! Ok next question Reaper Creeper if Neku wears boxers go to white!" she asked smiling, not noticing the two spirits in front of her.

One laughing and one blushing.

"How the hell am I going to answer THAT!?"

_________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own The World Ends With You

_Reaper Creeper requires a sheet of paper, with three symbols: _

_White (Yes) _

_Red/The Gate (Neither) _

_Black (No)_

Once again (Your name) set up the items needed for the Reaper Creeper. Once again she had a question that needed to be answered, once again not seeing the two spirits in front of her.

"Ok I cant believe I am going to asked this…" the (hair colour) girl began to blush. "Reaper Creeper, today a cute guy in the ramen shop asked me out…if I should say yes go to white!"

The coin strangely went fast to the black symbol. The (eye colour) girl just stared at it with wide eyes.

"_Alright _then…shame he did seem nice. Reaper Creeper should I say yes to that girl who asked me out a month ago, if yes go to white!"

Once again the coin moved to back, although a lot slower. (Your name) was starting to get depressed now.

"Ok one last time, Reaper Creeper cant I go on a date with anyone if right go to white!"

This time the coin landed on the Red/Gate symbol.

"Ok I take that as a _maybe_…that's it I'm going home for today."

So with that (your name) left the city for the day.

Joshua sighed "Well I guess I wont get that date with her after all."

Neku turned on him, his eyes becoming wide "**_YOU_** asked (Your name) out! Leave her alone!"

"Well aren't you protective of her Neku! So is she your girlfriend?" Joshua asked with a smirk on his face.

So with that Neku began to walk away from his partner and added another thing to the 'Why I hate Joshua' list.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own The World Ends With You

I like to thank **YOLIANY BAEZ** for the question 'Are you a stalker?'

JoshuaxReader chapter might do a Neku version.

Did this in computer class please read and review!

_Reaper Creeper requires a sheet of paper, with three symbols: _

_White (Yes) _

_Red/The Gate (Neither) _

_Black (No)_

(Your name) was sitting down on the ground, the reaper creeper set out already to go. For the last few days she felt like she was being followed by an unknown person or persons.

Neku was still gone, the (eye colour) girl missed the music lover…

"Reaper Creeper… I feel like I have a stalker, if right go to white!" she commanded watching the coin, not knowing that Joshua was listening and watching.

A smirk lit up the silver haired teen's face, too perfect he thought.

The girls (eye colour) eyes widened as the coin slowly moved to the white symbol. So she was being followed! So she reset the coin.

"Reaper Creeper…if a spirit is following me go to white!"

For once it did not move. (Your name) jumped when something invisible pressed against her lips…something was _kissing_ her!

Joshua smirked was he watched the girl blush and run down the street.

"I wonder what Neku will do when he finds out?" he asked himself as he watched the music lover walk out of the shop.

"What are you all smiling about?"


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own The World Ends With You

I like to thank **YOLIANY BAEZ **for the question 'Are you a stalker?'

Did this in computer class please read and review!

_Reaper Creeper requires a sheet of paper, with three symbols: _

_White (Yes) _

_Red/The Gate (Neither) _

_Black (No)_

_________________________________________________

(Your name) was sitting down on the ground, the reaper creeper set out already to go. For the last few days she felt like she was being followed by an unknown person or persons.

Neku was still gone, the (eye colour) girl missed the music lover…

"Reaper Creeper… I feel like I have a stalker, if right go to white!" she commanded watching the coin, not knowing that Neku was listening and watching.

A smirk lit up the headphones wearing teen's face, should he really do this? he thought.

The girls (eye colour) eyes widened as the coin slowly moved to the white symbol. So she was being followed! So she reset the coin.

"Reaper Creeper…if a spirit is following me go to white!"

For once it did not move. (Your name) jumped when something invisible pressed against her lips softly…something was _kissing_ her!

Neku smirked was he watched the girl blush and run down the street.

"Hopefully no one will find out about this…" he said to himself as he watched his silver haired partner walk out of the shop.

"What are you all smiling about?"


End file.
